As development of information and communications industry has been accelerated, display devices having high performance have been demanded. In particular, an organic EL device that has attracted attention as a next-generation display device has advantages, as a self-luminous display device, of not only a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast but also fast response speed.
The organic EL device (light-emitting device) has a configuration in which a plurality of layers including a light-emitting layer are laminated. More specifically, the organic EL device may be configured of, for example, a wiring layer connected to a TFT that controls driving of the light-emitting device, an anode that injects holes, the light-emitting layer, a cathode that injects electrons, a resin, a color filter layer, and a pixel separation layer. The light-emitting device emits light by injecting holes and electrons from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to the light-emitting layer and recombining the holes and the electrons. One of the anode and the cathode sandwiching the light-emitting layer therebetween also acts as a reflective mirror to produce an interference effect different according to a light emission angle or a wavelength. Therefore, light emission intensity of the light-emitting device greatly differs by the light emission angle and the wavelength.
For example, in a case where the light emission angle is large, emission light propagates in a device, and is not allowed to exit from a panel. Therefore, for example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a display unit in which component light leaked to an insulating film is returned an organic layer with use of a laminate of optical films of two kinds having different refractive indices from each other as insulating films that separate a plurality of light-emitting devices from one another. Moreover, in Patent Literature 2, there is disclosed a display unit in which an optical distance of a light-emitting device including a resonance section is set for each device.